Une soirée explosive
by Moirice
Summary: Mirajane est prête à tout pour partir en vacances, quitte à réduire la guilde en miette. OS cadeau pour Lunara, label SPPS !


Bonjour ou bonsoir (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ça).

J'ai eu cette idée un peu louche après avoir lu "_**La Cantatrice Chauve**_", on comprendra pourquoi...

Cette fois, c'est un petit OS qui à été écrit pour **Lunara** (**Lunara-chan** sur ce site), j'espère que ça te plaira et j'espère aussi que le Miraxus est toujours d'actualité. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le Miraxus (rectification, j'ai totalement dérivée et c'est devenu un fond de Miraxus). Ce couple ne m'inspire pas du tout donc j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à commencer. J'espère que tu aimera tout de même et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^. J'avoue que j'imaginais cet OS un peu plus long mais je n'arrive jamais à en écrire des longs... Et j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC...

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Humour, un peu de romance si on creuse (mais vraiment un fooooond)

**Personnages :** Mirajane surtout, un peu Laxus et tout les autres.

**Couple :** Très léger Miraxus (j'aurais essayée au moins...)

**Précision :** J'étais malade quand j'ai écris ça, c'est donc avec mon cerveau drogué aux médicaments et à 23 h 30 que j'ai écris cet OS avec des idées assez loufoques...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout est à Mashima !

* * *

Une soirée explosive

Ça faisait des mois qu'ils l'avaient programmés ce petit voyage en amoureux. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils le repoussaient sans cesse. Toujours et encore à cause de cette guilde à laquelle ils étaient rattachés, Fairy Tail.

À chaque fois que la date de leur voyage se rapprochait, quelque chose les empêchait de partir. Un coup, c'était une demande de mission de la part du roi en personne. Une autre fois, Arzak et Bisca leurs avaient personnellement demandés de garder leur fille. Et enfin, la guilde avait été, encore une fois, détruite par deux imbéciles et tout les mages avaient étés réquisitionnés pour la reconstruction du bâtiment. À croire qu'ils s'étaient tous concertés pour les empêcher de se détendre pendant quelques jours.

Ce mois ci, Mirajane était bien décidée à partir. Si on l'en empêchait encore, elle allait commettre un meurtre. Elle avait tout les arguments en main pour refuser la moindre requête. Laxus avait fait de même. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à les en empêcher, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre. Ils comptaient bien en profiter pour s'échapper de cette guilde. Et au cas où, Mirajane avait _ça_, l'arme fatale. Rien ne pourrait plus les empêcher de partir.

Après avoir vérifié à l'étage de la guilde que tout était en ordre, elle descendit en bas pour prévenir les autres qu'ils s'en allaient.

Bien sûr, elle ne fut pas du tout surprise de voir un attroupement de mage autour d'elle ainsi qu'une banderole solidement accrochée au dessus de la porte d'entrée où était inscrit « Anniversaire de la première rencontre de Laxus et Mirajane ». Elle en était sûre à présent, ils voulaient vraiment les empêcher de partir seul tout les deux. En amoureux.

Mirajane allait vraiment sortir ses griffes et commettre un meurtre. Ou deux. En commençant par le maître qui devait être à l'origine de tout ce remue ménage.

« Maître, commença à gronder la blanche, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Ah, ma petite Mirajane, la guilde a décidée d'organiser une petite fête surprise. En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de votre rencontre.

- Et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au courant que Laxus et moi partons en vacances aujourd'hui ?

- Ah, vraiment ? Le maître eu un regard gêné et porta rapidement sa chope de bierre à sa bouche. Mais, euh, Crime Sorciere est venue spécialement pour vous... »

_Mon œil oui, elle n'est pas la pour nous mais pour une guilde noire. Crime Sorciere ne fais que passer, et puis, elle est surtout là pour Erza_, ragea intérieurement la blanche, _vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça Maître._

Éxcédée, Mirajane serra des poings et un léger grognement sortit de sa bouche. L'atmosphère devint tout de suite plus tendue, la démone était sur le point d'attaquer. En essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, Makarov demanda à la barmaid de lui apporter une autre chope de bierre. Cette dernière s'exécuta, une idée derrière la tête.

Elle s'exécuta à la tâche et prépara la boisson du maître, sans oublier de verser _ça_ dedans. Cette puissante drogue qu'elle avait « empruntée » à Polyusica il y a des années. Voilà que ça allait enfin lui servir. Elle avait également pris soin d'en verser dans les boissons des autres mages, histoire qu'ils leur fichent la paix eux aussi.

Elle ne connaissait pas exactement les effets de cette drogue mais, vu qu'elle venait de chez Polyusica, ça ne devait pas être si dangereux que ça. Normalement.

Au début, tout se passait bien, les mages riaient, l'atmosphère était joyeuse mais ils ne semblaient pas décidés à les laisser partir en paix. Mirajane avait cru que les effets de la drogue s'étaient dissipés depuis le temps qu'elle la possédait. Elle allait devoir trouver une solution de remplacement, et rapidement car Laxus allait venir la chercher d'une minute à l'autre. Et puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les effets avait peu à peu commencés à se faire ressentir. Ça tourna rapidement au carnage. Elle pensait que la drogue était innocente, elle avait eu tord.

Elle compris son erreur quand la plupart des mages _incitaient_ Gajeel à chanter sur scène. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Ils étaient du genre à huer le chasseur de dragon d'acier quand il avait sa guitare en main, pas à l'encourager. D'ailleurs, Gajeel refusait. Il n'en avait pas envi. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Même drogué, Gajeel aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

Peut être que la drogue changeait complètement la personnalité des mages. Non, ce n'était pas ça, sinon, pourquoi Grey était-il à poil ? Et pourquoi Makarov touchait les fesses de Lucy sans que ça la gêne ? Non, la drogue ne changeait pas les personnalités des mages, c'était pire que ça. Peut être que... Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Finalement Gajeel rejoigna la scène avec un grand sourire. Ses « non, je ne veux pas » était des mensonges pour mieux se faire désirer.

Mirajane avait vu juste, la drogue réalisait leurs rêves ou leurs cauchemars les plus fous. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. C'en était effrayant.

Les pensées les plus secrètes de chacun des mages présents étaient maintenant connues de tous. Quelle belle vengeance. La prochaine fois, ils réfléchiront deux fois avant de les embêter. La barmaid comptait bien prendre des photos, histoire de les rappeler à l'ordre. Oh oui, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour récolter des photos bien compromettantes. Elle pourra toujours en passer une ou deux à Jason, juste pour leur faire comprendre à quel point elle était exaspérée par tout ces empêchements.

Sur scène, Gajeel, habillé d'une belle tenue de Bunny Girl rouge écarlate, chantait l'unique chanson connue de son répertoire « mon meilleur ami ». Ses « Shoudidouwa » incessants résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Les filles et surtout, au plus grand étonnement de Mirajane, les hommes aussi étaient fous de sa voix. Ils lui demandaient de chanter encore et encore. Sous toutes ces acclamations, il s'imaginait déjà en tournée dans tout Fiore, en compagnie de sa fidèle guitare.

« Quand tu ris mon ami, shoubidouwa,

Je ne peux pas résister car tu fais fondre mon coeur d'acier,

Shoubidouwa, shalala, shoubidouwa, shalala,

C'est une drôle d'amitié,

Shalala, shalala,

SHOUBIDOUWA ! »

« GAJEEEEEEEEEEEL ! »

À ses côtés, Levy se collait sensuellement à lui, sous les regards attristés de ses deux compagnons de mission, qui s'étaient mit à pleurer comme des madeleines. Elle était comme collée à la super glue à Gajeel, il aurait été presque impossible de la détacher du chanteur de la soirée. Elle gloussait comme une bécasse à chaque fois qu'il lui offrait un sourire, un clin d'œil ou qu'il lui effleurait la peau.

« Laisse moi devenir ta crevette ! » Une véritable fan girl.

De côté de Lucy, ses esprits s'étaient encore une fois invités à la fête. Sobres de la boisson, ces derniers se comportaient normalement. Loki draguait encore Lucy et Aquarius s'engueulait encore avec la plupart des membres de la guilde. Personne n'y échappait, l'esprit du verseau avait toujours un reproche à faire, encore plus maintenant vu que les mages n'étaient pas dans le comportement normal. Énervée que personne ne l'écoute, Aquarius rejeta sa colère sur les tables et les chaises de la guilde qui n'avaient rien demandés. Il pleuvait à présent des débris de bois.

Lucy, complètement soumise à la drogue, se mettait à danser la macarena et enchaînait avec la danse de la pluie. Hilare, un Natsu déguisé en poulet vert regardait la scène en pleurant de rire.

« Ah ah, mon dieu Luigi, qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ? Tu imites Vijeeter ?

- Non, je vais faire la danse du soleil, viens avec moi et nous illuminerons le monde.

- Désolée, je passe mon tour, j'ai d'autres occupations plus intelligentes qui m'attendent. »

Plus tard, on retrouva Natsu/poulet vert en train de marcher comme un dindon dans toute la guilde et de pousser des cris d'animaux. Cramant, au passage, un petit bout de la guilde pour finir par se réfugier dans le jardin en jurant avoir croisé le frère jumeau de King Kong en plus rose.

Grey se déclara officiellement plus fort que l'allumette et monta sur toutes les tables, complètement nu au passage, pour prouver sa dominance, sans que personne ne lui ordonne de se rhabiller. Il organisa plus tard le concours de « celui qui pisseras la plus loin possible », suite à un nouveau changement d'humeur. Guildarts s'invita à son petit concours avant de partir préparer de jolis gâteaux à l'effigie de sa fifille chérie.

Juvia, quant à elle, passa toute la soirée à regarder son Grey-sama nu en train de gesticuler dans toute la guilde. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de consommer l'étrange drogue de Mirajane pour crier son amour pour Grey au monde entier. Elle repartit encore une fois dans ses délires et imaginait les mots que pourrai lui dire son Grey-sama dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

« Grey-sama, que vous êtes divinement beau dans votre tenue d'adam. Laissez Juvia se joindre à vous. Faut-il qu'elle se déshabille pour que vous vous intéressiez à elle ? »

Devant le désintérêt total de Grey pour elle, Juvia inonda une nouvelle fois la guilde d'une de ses crises de larmes.

Cette mystérieuse drogue avait aussi eu, apparemment, des effets soporifiques. On retrouva le couple Connel endormi sous une table, pendant que leur fille s'autoproclamait meilleure tireuse d'élite de tout Fiore en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait et ordonnait à tout les mages de se prosterner devant sa puissance, sous peine de recevoir un terrible châtiment.

Dans son plan, Mirajane n'avait pas prévue que les enfants goûteraient aussi à l'étrange substance. Aïe, les parents allaient hurler. Quand ils retrouveraient leurs esprits.

En parlant d'enfants, la blanche eu un sourire angélique en voyant Wendy et Roméo s'embrasser timidement. Qu'ils étaient choux ces deux là !

Les trois membres de Crime Sorciere, méfiants, n'avaient pas bu les verres que Mirajane leur avait servit. Heureusement pour eux, sinon dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer avec un ancien criminel et deux anciennes membres de l'ex plus puissante guilde noire.

Pour le moment, l'ancien criminel était en train d'essayer d'échapper à Erza qui lui courrait après comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle hurlait haut et fort qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'ils continuent ce fameux baiser raté. Elle précisa au passage que sa fiancée pouvait aller se faire voire puisqu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Puissante la drogue, même la féroce Titania n'y avait pas résisté.

« Allez Erza, tu peux y arriver, continue comme ça et Gérald tombera sous ta coupe. L'encouragea Meldy

- Oh, dites moi que je rêve, essaie un peu de te comporter normalement Gérald, on est pas dans un cirque ici. Ultear essayait de faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.

- GÉRALD, ATTENDS MOIIIII !

- MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE AU LIEU DE RESTER PLANTER LÀ COMME ÇA. ELLE VA BIEN FINIR PAR ME TUER !

- Mais, non, c'est marrant, allez Erzaaaa ! »

Mirajane remercia mentalement Polyusica, même si elle n'était pas censé savoir qu'une de ses drogues avait été subtilisée. Grâce à elle, la blanche passait une soirée inoubliable, elle était aux anges. C'était une vengeance des plus parfaites. Voir les membres se ridicules lui procurait un bien fou. Elle jouissait rien qu'à l'idée de les savoir à la une du Weekly Sorceror Magazine dans les jours qui viennent.

Elle remarqua avec étonnement que son frère était en train de se faire battre à plate couture par Cana au jeu du Strip Poker pendant qu'Evergreen se prenait pour une chanteuse d'opéra. Voir son petit frère à moitié nu la surpris, son image d'homme allait disparaître quand les autres se rendraient compte qu'il se faisait battre par une fille à un jeu du Strip Poker.

« Si t'es un homme, joue !

- Je suis peut être pas un homme mais toi tu es en train de perdre, allez, bois ça, tu te sentira mieux après. »

L'image de beau gosse de Fried Justin vola subitement en éclats quand on le retrouva en tutu et en improvisant un petit ballet digne du Lac des Cygnes. Juste à côté, Max vénérait le dieu des balais, en lui demandant de toujours lui apporter du réconfort dans les moments les plus durs.

Lisanna, quand à elle, se prenait pour un chat, disait « nyah ! » à la fin de chacune de ses phrases et mangeait du poisson cru en compagnie de Sharuru qui serrait Happy contre elle, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Le plus effrayant fut Lily qui, sous sa forme de combat, se prenait pour un bisounours et sautillait en chantant le générique des Schtroumpfs.

« Viens au pays des Schtroumpfs la la la la la petit être bleu, viens au pays des Schtroumpfs la la la la la petit être bleu... »

Effrayant ! Mirajane ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient dégénérer jusqu'à ce point.

C'était à peu près tout les comportements les plus effrayant qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

Résumons, Gajeel se prenait pour une rock star internationale, Levy se croyait sa plus grande fan. Makarov faisait des avances à toutes les filles de la guilde. Loki draguait, Aquarius hurlait. Lucy se croyait une pro de la danse et Natsu se prenait pour un poulet mutant vert cracheur de feu. Grey organisait des « concours de pisse » à poil et Juvia fantasmait sur lui. Asuka était devenue leur nouvelle tireuse d'élite pendant que ses parents roupillaient tranquillement. Wendy et Roméo se bécotaient. Erza pourchassait l'amour de sa vie pendant que celui ci hurlait à l'aide pour qu'on arrête la guerrière rousse. Cana et Elfman se faisait un Strip Poker et Evergreen chantait comme à l'opéra. Lisanna se prenait pour un chat en compagnie de Sharuru et Happy. Fried était devenu leur nouveau danseur étoile et Max vénérait les balais. Et enfin, Lily se comportait comme un bisounours. Oh, et Guildarts se prenait pour le meilleur pâtissier de Fiore.

Mirajane riait tellement en voyant la guilde transformée que les larmes coulaient à flot de son visage. Laxus qui venait d'arriver, fut choqué, ahuri, déconcerté, troublé par le comportement anormal des mages. Il était bouche bée et sa mâchoire frôlait le sol. Il était venu chercher Mirajane et il se retrouvait confronté à un petit pétage de plomb de la part de Fairy Tail.

« Mira, dit moi que je rêve. Dit moi que Natsu n'est pas devenu un poulet vert et que mon pervers de grand père ne touche pas le cul de toutes les nanas de la guilde. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Euh, trois fois rien, c'est un peu de ma faute. Je voulais qu'ils nous laisse partir tranquille mais ça a un peu dégénéré. Un peu beaucoup. Bon, on y va ?

- Euh, d'accord. »

Un peu inquiet, Laxus acquiesça et suivi Mirajane en se jurant de ne plus laisser de substances hallucinogènes et totalement illégales à la porté de la démone.

C'est en laissant les membres de la guilde s'auto ridiculiser que les deux tourtereaux partirent pour leur fameux voyage. Mirajane ferait n'importe quoi pour partir en vacance, quitte à détruire la guilde au passage. Et à ridiculiser sa propre guilde.

Les jours suivants, les mages ne surent pas tout de suite pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient en public, ils étaient soumis à des rires moqueurs et des regards en coin. Ce n'est qu'en recevant le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine qu'ils comprirent en lisant le titre : « Après être devenue la plus puissante guilde de Fiore, Fairy Tail est devenu la plus ridicule guilde de tout Earthland ». Le magasine indiquait même qu'ils avaient reçus des photos plutôt effrayantes de la part d'un inconnu.

Le soit disant « inconnu » fut vite démasqué, seul Mirajane et Laxus manquaient à l'appel et la mage blanche ne paraissait pas innocente dans toute cette histoire. La démone portait bien son surnom. Elle faisait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Mieux valait être de son côté.

FIN

* * *

Alors, verdict, vous avez aimés ou pas ?

En fait, les personnages sont carrément OOC, ça fait peur...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
